choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Strawberries, Turkey and Gummi Bears
| season = 1 | number = 13 | image = STGB_Chefs.png | airdate = April 7, 2009 | winner = Michael Carrino | previous = | next = }} The judges are eager to dig into appetizers made with strawberries, turkey dinner and in the Dessert Round, the two finalists show no mercy when the gummy bears hit the food processor. Contestants *Jonathan Contes, Chef and Part Owner, Eat Mosaic, St. James, Long Island, NY *Victor Cabezas, Chef and Owner, Misaví, Totowa, NJ *Amy Roth, Chef and Owner, Amy Kate Catering, New York, NY *Michael Carrino, Chef and Owner, Restaurant Passionné, Montclair, NJ Judges *Aarón Sánchez *Amanda Freitag *Scott Conant Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Salmon, Radicchio, Ginger, Strawberries Jonathon made Unilaterally Seared Salmon with Poppy Seed Dressing. His flavors are lovely, especially in his poppy seed dressing. Scott finds the leaving of the top mostly raw an amateur move. Victor made Pan-Seared Salmon with Sautéed Radicchio. The judges love his vision and the techniques he used, but don't feel the follow through. His treatment of the mystery ingredients is not respectful. Amy served Pan Seared Salmon with Strawberry Ginger Sauce. While her dish is similar to Victor's in concept, there is a completely different outcome. The judges enjoy her flavors and the little feminine touches she gave. Her fish could have been seasoned more. Michael prepared Crispy Skin Salmon with Strawberry Salsa and Grilled Radicchio. The crispy skin on the dish is spectacular, and he brought out the radicchio. The one complaint is that the radicchio is a little tough to eat. Looking at all four appetizers, the judges pick the one made by Chef Victor as the weakest, saying that his flavors were muted. Entrée Ingredients: Turkey Breast, Baby Turnips, Pearl Onions, Coconut Flakes Amy's entrée was Roasted Turkey Breast with Baby Turnips and Pearl Onions. Her dish is well-cooked and well-seasoned, although it needs a sauce. The judges wish that she could have carried out her curry idea and acknowledge that she was a bit overwhelmed. Michael prepared Turkey Roulade with Caramelized Pearl Onions and Coconut Juliet. The judges like his concept of the roulade and the techniques he applied, such as his use of cognac to flambé. The portion is too small, and the judges wish that he got the skin on the outside crispy. Jonathan would call his dish Moroccan Spiced Turkey with Turnip Onion Gratin and Coconut Coffee Cream. In terms of flavor, Jonathon seized that opportunity the most of the three in the entrée. His dish is the most challenging, as his turkey is medium rare. The judges decide that they cannot move Chef Jonathon forward because of his undercooked turkey. Dessert Ingredients: Blackberries, Kiwi, Wonton Wrappers, Gummy Bears Michael made Fried Gummy Bear & Kiwi Wontons with Blackberry Dipping Sauce. The judges enjoy his gooey wonton filling and his addition of peppercorns to the sauce. Some of the gummy bears got out of the wontons and burnt on the edges. Amy made a Gummy Bear Pavlova with Kiwi Coulis and Blackberry Sauce. The judges enjoy her contrasting sauces and pavlova. Scott considers it the better dessert. Looking at the whole, the judges chop Chef Amy. Michael is made the Chopped Champion. Gallery STGB Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Michael, Amy, Victor, and Jonathan Jonathon's Unilaterally Seared Salmon.png|Jonathan's Appetizer Victor's Salmon.png|Victor's Appetizer Amy's Salmon and Ginger Sauce.png|Amy's Appetizer Michael's Crispy Skin Salmon.png|Michael's Appetizer Amy's .png|Amy's Entrée Michael's Roulade.png|Michael's Entrée Jonathon's .1 Acceptable Turkey.png|Jonathon's Entrée Michael's Gummy Bear Wontons.png|Michael's Dessert Amy's Pavlova.png|Amy's Dessert Notes *Michael later returned for the Chopped Champions episode The Ultimate Face-Off *Amy later returned for the first Chopped Redemption event. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Salmon Category:Radicchio Category:Ginger Category:Strawberries Category:Turkey Category:Turkey Breast Category:Baby Turnips Category:Pearl Onions Category:Coconut Flakes Category:Blackberries Category:Kiwi Category:Wonton Wrappers Category:Coconut Category:Turnips